Yūgure
by psychoarea
Summary: AkaKuro (Oneshot)! Terdiam dalam senja. Bersembunyi dibalik senja. Bahkan rapuh dalam senja yang kian menghilang. Saya tidaklah mahir membuat summary, mungkin judul sama cerita juga tidak sesuai. Don't like don't read XD


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Kuroko Tetsuya's POV-**

* * *

><p>Aku bersembunyi dalam senja, menanti seseorang datang membelai wajahku. Seseorang yang pernah memberi kehangatan di bawah senja kemerahan. Seseorang yang meninggalkan luka di bawah langit senja kemerahan. Entah dimana dirinya, senja seolah tak lagi peduli pada kenangan itu. Saat ini senja tak lagi hangat, bahkan terlalu dingin jika berada seorang diri di bawahnya. Saat ini senja tak lagi indah, senja hanya membawa warna kemerahan yang mengingatkanku akan kenangan lama tentang dirimu...<p>

Tak ada yang indah di masa depan, semuanya tertinggal di masa lalu dalam balutan senja. Langit kemerahan penebar cinta kini menjadi langit kemerahan penabur sepi. Sunyi, tak ada arti menunggu di bawah senja. Hening, tak ada jawaban dari desir ombak yang terus menemani senja disini.

.

.

**_Untuk langit senja yang tak lagi hangat, bisakah kau temukan sosoknya disana?_**

**_Kepada desir ombak yang terus menyapa, dapatkah kau sampaikan salamku kepada sosoknya disana?_**

**_Bisakah kalian mempertemukan kami kembali?_**

**_Bisakah waktu berhenti di masa lalu?_**

.

.

Aku tak berani menatap langkahku di hari esok. Semua berjalan sesuai waktu tanpa kehendak dariku. Aku hanya menanti dirimu disini. Sebanyak apapun luka yang kau buat aku akan tetap mengatakan, **"Aku mencintaimu."** Sebanyak apapun air mata ini menetes aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu. Aku akan selalu, selalu dan selalu merindukan dirimu yang saat itu terpantul indahnya cahaya senja. Menanti disini, seorang diri karena aku ingin kau kembali.

Aku mengingatnya. Kau tak mengatakan selamat tinggal saat itu, bahkan tersenyum saja sulit bagimu. Kau tak membelai rambutku ketika kau pergi. Kau hanya diam disana tanpa kata. Setelahnya kau menghilang, hari-hari kelabu yang saat itu tak ada kini menjadi kekal dalam hidupku. Semua telah terlewatkan, saat-saat indah kini hanya sebuah kenangan. Sepi kini menjadi peghias hari-hari yang baru. Keindahan hanya cerita lama, terlalu klasik untuk dikenang.

**_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."_**

Apa saat ini kau masih mengingat kata-kata itu? Apa kau sadar kesalahanmu yang telah mengucapkan janji itu? Semuanya kau tinggalkan disini, dihati ini. Walaupun kau tak tau lagi, walaupun kau tak dapat melihatnya lagi tetapi kau tak berhak memaksaku untuk melupakan janji itu. Aku hanya ingin mengenangmu walaupun aku tak seharusnya mengenangmu.

Aku harus melupakanmu.

Aku hanya ingin melangkah maju, tetapi nyatanya aku tak bisa jika kau tak ada.

Senja hanya datang sesaat seperti dirimu. Malam akan menggantikannya hingga fajar kembali tiba. Kemudian langit biru kembali bersinar di setiap musim walaupun kau tak ada lagi bersamaku. Kau ingat saat itu? Ketika kau tersenyum, ketika kau tertawa bahkan ketika wajahmu penuh dengan amarah, aku akan selalu berkata, **"****Aku mencintaimu."** Dalam tawamu aku menangis. Dalam senyuman indahmu itu aku merasa khawatir. Bahkan dalam amarahmu aku selalu teringat sentuhanmu.

Disini aku kembali teringat hari-hari itu,

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Bagiku kau jauh lebih indah dari apapun yang mekar saat musim semi tiba."<em>**

Kau selalu mengatakannya ketika kita duduk di bawah pohon rindang disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Kau tersenyum saat itu. Tidakkah kau tau? Senyumanmu itu membuatku tak ingi lepas darimu. Aku tak seperti yang kau katakan, tetapi kau dapat membuatku menjadi seperti yang kau mau ketika kau mengatakan, **"Aku mencintaimu."** Kau dapat membuat yang tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Kau dapat membuat aku tersenyum bersamamu. Saat itu pula untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat merasakan musim semi yang begitu indah.

.

.

.

**_"Langit biru di musim panas begitu indah seperti dirimu."_**

Musim panas akan datang dengan langit biru serta awan putih yang indah. Kau dan aku kembali bersama tepat saat istirahat tiba. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk ikut bersamamu. Di tempat ini hanya kita berdua, di atap sekolah yang cukup luas aku dapat melihat langit biru yang indah bersamamu. Dalam hangat kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, membuat suasana menjadi semakin indah saat kau kembali tersenyum dan berbisik, **"Aku mencintaimu."**

.

.

.

**_"Warna senja kemerahan di musim gugur jauh lebih indah ketika kau tersenyum."_**

Mataku terasa begitu sembab, tetapi dengan segera kau kembali menghapus jejak air mata diwajahku sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kau tersenyum saat membelai lembut puncak kepalaku. Kau tak memperdulikan dedaunan yang mulai gugur di tempat ini. Saat itu kau hanya menatapku lembut, di bawah senja kau terlihat begitu indah. Sentuhanmu membuatku semakin ingin menangis, kau sadar akan hal itu. Untuk kesekian kali kau tersenyum. Dan dalam senyumanmu itu kau mengecup lembut wajahku, **"Aku mencintaimu." **Selalu kata-kata itulah yang kau ucapkan.

.

.

.

**_"Ketika salju turun di musim dingin aku selalu merasa hangat karenamu."_**

Malam yang putih menjadi penghias ketika kau menyalakan kembang api tepat di depan rumahku. Kau memanggil namaku dalam putihnya salju. Kau tersenyum saat itu, saat aku melihatmu dari balik jendela kamarku. Tak lama kemudian kau kembali menyalakan kembang api itu. Aku yang tak tahan dengan kebodohanmu akhirnya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghampirimu. Saat itu aku mengatakan ini dan itu padamu, memarahimu seolah kau adalah seorang anak kecil yang nakal karena berkeliaran di malam dingin yang penuh salju. Bodohnya, kau hanya tertawa sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kau tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuhku lembut, **"Aku sangat mencintaimu."**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Itulah yang terakhir. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat-saat itu memang terasa begitu indah, tetapi setelah menjadi kenangan pastilah begitu menyakitkan. Sebagian besar kisah klasik memang tak berakhir bahagia bukan? Begitu pula dengan kisah ini yang mungkin serupa dengan kisah-kisah klasik yang menyedihkan. Aku hanya tersenyum pilu saat mengingatnya di bawah senja. Mengingat dirimu yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tanpa senyuman yang tulus bahkan tanpa sentuhan yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

.

.

**_Aku berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi._**

**_Aku ingin terbangun dari dunia fana ini._**

**_Mungkinkah?!_**

**_Bolehkah aku berharap kau membuka matamu kembali dalam dunia nyata ini?_**

_._

_._

Aku hanya menatap jauh burung camar disana, tak berani mendekat. Saat itu senja akan hilang tergantikan malam. Hembusan angin pun bertiup semakin kencang disini. Seolah tak bersahabat, senja disini terlihat gelap saat aku kembali mengingat semua kenangan kita. Dan aku mulai beranjak pergi ketika matahari tak terlihat lagi di tempat ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashi-kun...

Semoga benang merah itu selalu mengikat kita disini...

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** PFFFFTTTT! WTF?! *tahan tawa* ada apa dengan ini?! entah, hanya tuhan yang tau (?) *gak gitu* pokoknya disini sudut pandang Kuroko *asoy* ini memang AkaKuro, tetapi kalo ada yang tanya Akashi kemana ya hanya tuhan yang tau *woi* intinya silakan berimajinasi sesuka kalian XD karena saya juga gitu~ wkwk berimajinasi suka-suka saya~ XD

Pokoknya cerita ini udah THE END! *gaje gak apa dah* Nah, kalo ada yang kurang jelas monggo (?) kritik dan sarannya *dooor* saya khilaf bikin ini dan mohon maaf kalo ada/banyak typo soalnya saya sudah lelah sama typo -_- sepertinya itu emang gak bisa dihilangkan karena gak cuma nulis ff doang saya typo tapi kalo ngetik sms, nulis status pesbuk atau mungkin nyatet mapel gitu juga suka TYPO! *jleb* saya mau gak ada typo tapi GAK BISA! #pundung

**Sankyuu~ Mind to RnR?!**


End file.
